A Helping Hand
by Twistd Heartz
Summary: Dave Batista finds himself standing outside a room and someone needs help, will he play the the hero or decide to mind his own buisness?
1. A Plea For Help And A Broken Vase

A Helping Hand

Summary: Dave Batista finds himself standing outside a room and someone needs help. What will Dave do, will he ignore the pleas for help or will he play the hero for a certain some one?

Rating: PG-13, and maybe moving to R, Depends on how the story goes.

I do not (but would love to) own any of the wrestlers. WWE owns the characters and the wrestlers own themselves.

Chapter One "A Plea For Help And A Broken Vase."

The crowd cheered as he made his way down to the ring. Never in his wildest dreams did he think he would be going against Triple H at Wrestle mania for the gold. He always dreamed it would happen now he didn't have to dream anymore it was all coming true. Dave Batista smiled and sat down in the chair provided in the middle of the ring.

"Well let's get this over with." General Manger Eric Bishoff said loud enough for both men to hear. "Triple H, since you are champion you get to go first."

Triple H stood up and leans over to get in Dave's face. Triple H continued on inching closer and closer to Dave's face as he spoke on. Dave just smirked and let Triple H rant and complain for the next ten minutes. Dave noticed he struck a nerve in Triple H when he turned away, bored. Finally when the champ was finished Dave slowly rose to his feet and grabbed the microphone. First he thanked Ric Flair and Triple H, how grateful and thankful he was that they took him in and mad him who he was now, The Animal. But that then lead to him calling Triple H and asshole, and before you knew it the table was tossed and Triple H struck Dave. Dave just smiled and thanked him for starting something that he could finish. After all hell broke loose Dave and Triple H were escorted out of the building.

Dave arrived at the hotel and was relieved to find out he was rooming alone. He decided he would drop off his things in his room, quickly change into some gym cloth, and head to the gym to work out. He grabbed his card key and made his way out of his room and down the hall. He reached the elevator when he heard a familiar voice yelling at someone.

"How could you? Why? Why did you do this to me?" That was followed by loud sobs and a smashing glass object.

"I'm sorry baby but she came on to me, I didn't plan on sleeping with her."

The women laughed, "Oh I see so you're the innocent one, you were under so much stress that you forgot that you were fucking engaged to get married next month and you could keep your fucking pants up. Well I hope you had your fun with her cause its over between us. I'm sick of you cheating and coming back to me saying you love me and that you will change. Well so far you haven't changed, and for loving me I", not sure you ever did."

Dave heard the door open and before anyone stepped out the door was slammed shut. 'Well that can't be a good thing.'

"Shut up would you, just shut up. I didn't say you could leave did I. I'm not done with you sweetheart, get on your knee, you belong there anyway. Get on your knees and forgive me and apologize for even thinking of breaking off our engagement. You stupid bitch you will do what I say, get on your knees."

Dave heard a sickening thud then the man spoke again.

"Not so mighty now are you, huh. I won't tell you again get on your knees."

'God help me.' Dave mumbled slamming his shoulder into the door taking it off its hinges. Startled Randy Orton turned around and dropped his hold on a beaten Victoria. He lunged towards Dave and the fight began, but ended quickly when a sobbing Victoria smashed a vase over Randy's head. Randy fell to the floor and Dave kicked him to the side.

"Victoria hunny are you alright?" Victoria sank slowly to the floor tears sliding down her cheeks. She slid a ring off her finger and threw it at Randy's unconscious form. She then slowly stood up trying to collect all her bags and pull them out of the room. Dave walked over to Victoria and picked up most of her bags for her and gently placed an arm on her shoulder walking with her to his room. Inside the room Dave shut the door and stared down at a crying Victoria.

'What am I going to do? I'm not the best person for a comforting someone, well that was one of reasons I got divorced.'

Dave walked over to the bed and sat next to Victoria, as soon as he did Victoria clung to him and the tears fell harder. Dave held her close and just rubbed her back making sure she had a shoulder to cry on, until the tears stopped. The tears stopped and she pulled away from Dave.

"Thank you." She whispered and looked up at him.

Dave looked at her and smiled. "No problem as long as your ok."

Victoria smiled, "I will be."

"Good, because I don't want to make a habit of breaking down doors." Victoria laughed and wiped away the last few tears on her cheek.

"Would the lovely lady care to join me for dinner?"

"Ummm depends on what it is."

"A healthy meal of pizza and your choice of poison I mean soda."

"Oh will it be room service or a random pizza parlor?"

"If you know a good place I'll even throw on shoes and we can go to it."

"I believe there is a cute little place close by called Franks."

Dave stood up and grabbed his shoes throwing them on, "Lets roll."

Victoria and Dave were sitting at their table located in the back away from the windows. When the pizza arrived Dave was impressed that the pizza was actually half decent. "Wow didn't think it would be this good."

Victoria laughed, "I did."

Dave looked at her and chuckled. "I haven't had this much fun in a long time."

"Me either."

"Yeah well I don't blame you; you had to put up with Orton's shit for so long."

Victoria laughed then took a sip of her drink. "So are you attached, or you swimming single like me now."

"Divorced, single and not really looking."

"Not looking huh?"

"I value having fun and being single, relationships with people when I'm on the road so much isn't easy."

"Ah that's always a safer road to follow."

Dave set a 50 on the table and the two made their way back to the hotel.

Back at the hotel.

Dave opened the door holding it open for Victoria to walk in.

"Well I guess I'll just grab my things and crash in Stacy's room or something."

"Nonsense, there is an empty bed here, and I wouldn't mind the company."

"I don't want to intrude on your life."

"I intruded into you life, it's only fair you intrude on mine."

Victoria smiled and nodded, "Thank you for everything, Dave."

"Don't worry darling it's all my pleasure." Dave smiled and sat on the couch and looked over to Victoria. "You want to watch a movie or some thing?"

"Mmm I think I'll take a shower and get to bed I'm getting really tired."

"It is getting late, sounds like a plan to me."

Victoria walked in to the bathroom and came back out. "Dave?"

"Yeah." Dave said turning around to face her.

"Umm could I borrow something to wear," Victoria said staring at her feet her face turning cherry red. "I left the bag wit all my night clothing in Randy's room."

Dave chuckled lightly and dug in to his bag pulling out a Batista tee and a pair of shorts, and handed them to Victoria.

"Thanks." She said walking back in to the bathroom and turned on the shower.

Dave heard the shower turned on and laughed. He quickly changed and laid down closing his eyes drifting of to sleep. Victoria stepped out of the bathroom hearing Dave's light snoring told her Dave was out like a light. Victoria walked over to Dave to cover him with the blanket. She smiled at him as he slept; she went to kiss his cheek good night but got his lips instead. Instantly Dave's arm wrapped around her pulling her closer to him, kissing her deeper. Victoria finally pulled away.

"Good night Victoria."

"Good night Dave."


	2. choices made for more than just friends

A Helping Hand Chapter 2

Chapter one Recap:

The Story so far:

'…The women laughed, "Oh I see so you're the innocent one, you were under so much stress that you forgot that you were fucking engaged to get married next month and you could keep your fucking pants up. Well I hope you had your fun with her cause its over between us. I'm sick of you cheating and coming back to me saying you love me and that you will change. Well so far you haven't changed, and for loving me I'm, not sure you ever did."…

Dave heard a sickening thud then the man spoke again.

"Not so mighty now are you, huh. I won't tell you again get on your knees." …

….He lunged towards Dave and the fight began, but ended quickly when a sobbing Victoria smashed a vase over Randy's head. Randy fell to the floor and Dave kicked him to the side…

…."Thank you." She whispered and looked up at him.

Dave looked at her and smiled. "No problem as long as your ok."

Victoria smiled, "I will be."…

…Victoria laughed then took a sip of her drink. "So are you attached, or you swimming single like me now."

"Divorced, single and not really looking."

… "Well I guess I'll just grab my things and crash in Stacy's room or something."

"Nonsense, there is an empty bed here, and I wouldn't mind the company." …

…Victoria walked over to Dave to cover him with the blanket. She smiled at him as he slept, she went to kiss his cheek good night but got his lips instead. Instantly Dave's arm wrapped around her pulling her closer to him, kissing her deeper. Victoria finally pulled away.

"Good night Victoria."

"Good night Dave."'

And now on to chapter 2…

Victoria woke up, not quite sure where she was, she thought back to last night and the whole fight with Randy and then to the kiss she shared with Dave. She could still feel Dave's lips on hers; still smell his scent around her. Victoria felt her cheeks go red at the thought of the very life like dream she had last night about her and Dave, about a night of pure passion and exploring each other's bodies, heart and soul. Victoria heard someone chuckle.

"What are you thinking about Victoria, your cheeks are growing redder by the minute.

Startled Victoria sat up and collided right into Dave who was leaning over her.

"Oh my god, Dave I'm so sorry."

Dave rubbed his forehead, "Wow that hurt."

Victoria pulled his head closer to see how bad his injury was. "I can't believe that happened; it's just a little bump you should be fine."

"It doesn't feel like I'll be fine."

With out thinking Victoria pulled Dave's head closer and kissed his forehead as a mother would do a child. "All better now."

Dave looked at Victoria and smiled, "Thanks." Dave got up and walked in to the bathroom to shower.

Victoria stared at the door in which Dave walked in. 'I can't believe I just did that, he probably thinks I'm some crazy idiot.' Victoria stood up and kicked the bedside table, forgetting she was barefoot.

"Damn it nothing is going right for me today."

She shrugged her shoulders and made her way to the table where Dave had set the room key. She quickly took her key from her stuff and made her way to her and Randy's room to grab her other bag. She knew that Randy was probably still sleeping, passed out from the drinking he probably did after she left last night. She quickly opened the door and quietly walked to the side of the bed where her bag was. She glanced at the bed and saw two bodies in it, one Randy's the other belonged to one of the new divas.

'Didn't even wait one day before picking a new one, what did I ever see in him.'

Victoria grabbed her bag and left leaving the Randy's other key card on the bedside table for Randy. She made her way quickly back to Dave's locker room. She sat on the bed and opened her bag pulling out her make up, a light pink tank top and a white skirt with a light pink scarf to use as a belt. She sat with her back against the head board waiting for Dave to finish his shower. She closed her eyes just about to drift off to sleep when she heard the door open. Dave walked out in a towel that just barely reached around his waist.

"Forgot my shirt," Dave grinned and looked down at himself "And the rest of my clothing."

"I can see that." Victoria looked Dave over and quickly looked away not wanting to get

caught staring at him.

Dave hurried back in to the bathroom and quickly came back out fully dressed in a suit. "I hate this damn dress code while we travel, I'd love to be in jeans or sweatpants right now, instead of this suit."

Victoria held up her skirt. "Just be lucky you don't have to where one of these on every plane."

Dave laughed. "True, bathroom is free you can go and freshen up now." Dave looked at his watch. "We have about 2 hours so if you hurry we can grab a bite to eat somewhere."

"Sure give me 15 min and I'll be out, I'm starving." Victoria walked in to the bathroom, she quickly showered and dressed and was applying her make up when she heard a knock on the hotel door.

'It's probably a fellow diva or wrestler." Victoria finished putting on her make-up not giving the knock on the door any second thought.

'It is his room. He can have anyone over.'

Dave opened the door to come face to face with Randy.

"What do you want Orton?"

Randy pushed open the door and let himself in. He walked over to a suitcase in the corner of the room and opened it, he smirked. "Where is she?" he asked pulling out Victoria's Women's Championship.

"And I should share that information with you why?" Dave closed the door and walked up to Orton.

Orton moved closer coming nose to nose with Dave. "Because she belongs to me, she is mine and I am the legend killer and I get what I want, Dave. Of all people I thought you knew that."

"I don't know what you are any more, man, you aren't the same person." Dave backed away from Randy, and walked over to the door opening it. "Randy, I'm in the middle of getting ready for my flight so if you wouldn't mind leaving."

"This is far from over Dave, and you know it. I will get what is mine, and don't you doubt that." Randy walked out the door, and Dave slammed it shut. He sighed and leaned his back against the door just as Victoria walked out of the bathroom.

"Who was that?"

"Just room service coming up to clean the room."

"Oh well I'm going to head down stairs and get breakfast, you coming?"

"Yeah let me just call room service and tell them they can pick up our luggage now."

"Ok I'll meet you downstairs."

"Yeah, see you in a few."

Victoria walked out the door and as the door shut, Dave walked over to the phone and dialed a number he hoped he would never have to dial.

-"Hello?" the person on the other line asked half asleep.

"It's Dave, I need a favor."

-"And what's in it for me?"

"Whatever you want, within reason."

-"You, and that title of yours in a match."

"You got it, now, but I want Orton out of here. I want him off Raw or I want him taken out for good. I don't have the time to do it, and he is interfering with my personal life far too much for his own good."

-"Aww you and little Randy not friends anymore? What a shame."

"Cut the bullshit, will you do it?"

-"As long as I get that match, you know how the game is played Dave."

Dave snorted, "Of course how could I forget, you use people to get to the top, and I'd be careful because someday you will lose."

-"I wouldn't worry about that happening too much Dave. So what has Randy done this time, made a move on you in the locker room, did he take your stripper of choice, oh I'm sorry you're not into the whole love them and leave them thing, are you."

Dave growled under his breath, "I have my reasons and none of them concern you."

-The other person laughed, "There, there Dave, didn't mean to get the animal angry."

"I want him gone within the next two weeks."

-"I hear you big man, get ready to defend that nice title of yours for Vengeance."

Dave frowned and set the phone down. Sitting on the bed, he ran his hand through his hair.

'What have I just done?'

Dave looked at his watch and quickly made a phone call to room service and made his way down to the breakfast room. He looked around for Victoria and found her sitting with her friend Stacy and Stacy's boyfriend Chris Jericho. He almost turned around and walked back to the room until Victoria yelled out his name and waved him over

'Shit' Dave muttered to himself before painting a smirk on his face and making his way over to them.

Chris frowned at the mention of the World Champions name. 'What is this ass clown doing here?'

Chris almost said it out loud, until he saw the way Victoria looked at him. He had never seen her look so happy, her eyes glittered as she watched him walk over. 'What is going on here, Vicky is with Orton.'

Chris looked at Dave then looked at Victoria. He concluded that the two of them had some thing going on and he was going to get to the bottom of it, no matter what. Chris tapped Stacy on the thigh and whispered, "Babes do you think you can go to the bathroom with Vicky for a few min, I need to talk to Dave."

Stacy looked at him and nodded, she and Victoria excused themselves for a moment to powder their noses.

"Dave, what the fuck is going on?"

"It's none of your business Jericho."

"The hell it isn't."

Irritated Dave slammed his fist down on the table. "Jericho I said it didn't concern you."

Shocked at Dave's outburst, Jericho leaned back in his chair farther from the table which Dave might smash without a second thought.

'Jesus what is his problem.' Chris sighed and looked at the man sitting across from him. "Dave you can tell me I know it has to do with Vicky and she is a friend of mine and I fell I have a right to know what is going on in her life."

"Fine, you want to know what's going on, here," Dave handed Chris his cell phone, "Call Randy and ask him why they aren't engaged anymore, ask him why Victoria spend a half hour applying make-up this morning. Go ahead call him, and while you at it ask him how his head is doing I forgot about the great vase shot Victoria got in there last night."

"Not engaged, make-up, a vase shot, what the fuck are you talking about Ass Clown, what the hell is going on."

"Don't you see it, Randy cheated on Victoria, gave her some nice bruises and is determined to get what is his back, and in this case that just happens to be Victoria."

Chris looked at Dave as if he was crazy, "What drugs are you on man?"

"Damn it Jericho, open you eyes, Victoria is in trouble, well at least she is for the next to weeks."

"Why what happens in two weeks, that she will be safe then?"

"I made a deal with someone to take care of Randy."

"Jesus, Dave you didn't do what I think you did, did you?"

Dave frowned and looked away. "Things are going to get very intense in the next couple weeks and in more ways than one. I just hope nothing bad happens along the way. "

"What have you done Dave?"

Dave turned around to see Victoria standing next to him along with Stacy.

* * *

**Authors note>>**

I want to thank all of you for your reviews, I hope you like chapter 2, sorry for the lack of updates I just haven't felt the need to write any more to any of my stories, I lost all desire of finishing them. But as I sit here at 3:00 in the morning bored out of my mind, writing a second chapter to this story seemed like a good idea at the time. and maybe if i get bored enough, there might be more updates.

**XxMintY FresHxX:** Thank you for the review, as for why I picked Victoria, I wanted a Diva that wrestles and i have already used molly and trish isnt on the top of the list of divas i like.

**.BatistaaahLover.:** thanks for the review, glad you liked the ending, i wanted something cute but yet classy.

**Fidelitas:** Thanks for the review, i also love the idea of Dave and Victoria together, so it only made sence to write a story with them together.

**Peaches 2005:** Thanks for the review, as for Randy being a jerk in the story, In my story he and dave have left Evolution, Randy had gone after Batista and I needed a heel.


	3. Fading to Black

**Thank you to the people that have read and reviewed my story so far. Strangles computer in frustration, couldn't come up with something to write. I don't know how some of you people update everyday.**

**Recap of Chapter 2:**

_…She knew that Randy was probably still sleeping, passed out from the drinking he probably did after she left last night. She quickly opened the door and quietly walked to the side of the bed where her bag was. She glanced at the bed and saw two bodies in it, one Randy's the other belonged to one of the new divas._

_'Didn't even wait one day before picking a new one, what did I ever see in him.'_

_…Dave walked out in a towel that just barely reached around his waist._

_"Forgot my shirt," Dave grinned and looked down at himself "And the rest of my clothing."_

_…Dave opened the door to come face to face with Randy._

_"What do you want Orton?"_

_…"This is far from over Dave, and you know it. I will get what is mine, and don't you doubt that."_

_…Victoria walked out the door and as the door shut, Dave walked over to the phone and dialed a number he hoped he would never have to dial._

_-"Hello?" the person on the other line asked half asleep._

_"It's Dave, I need a favor."_

_…Dave frowned and set the phone down. Sitting on the bed, he ran his hand through his hair._

_'What have I just done?'_

_…Dave frowned and looked away. "Things are going to get very intense in the next couple weeks and in more ways than one. I just hope nothing bad happens along the way. "_

_"What have you done Dave?"_

_Dave turned around to see Victoria standing next to him along with Stacy._

**

* * *

Chapter 3 **

Victoria stared at Dave and slowly sat down in her chair. She couldn't believe what Dave told her, she couldn't believe that she had only really known this guy for less than 48 hours and he was willing to throw away everything he had earned so far, for her. She looked at Stacy, then Chris, they both looked shocked at the champions confession. Victoria finally looked over to Dave.

"Who did you make a deal with?"

"Victoria, I rather not get you more upset than you already are."

"Dave your toying with my career and personal life here, I feel I should at least be allowed to know who you made this deal with."

She watched him shake his head and then sigh deeply. She almost felt guilty that she had snapped at him. But then again she had the right to know what he had gotten them in to and with whom.

"If you really want to know, I'll tell you."

"I want to know Dave."

Dave sighed yet again before opening his mouth and closing it with out saying anything for a minute.

"I made a deal with Hunter, he has Vince wrapped around his finger, I doubt he wont be able to get Orton moved to Smack down or something."

At this Chris stood up and looked at Dave, "I don't like the way this is going, I don't like it all. Vicky, you will only end up hurt again. Why risk it, disappear for a while, come back when Randy has moved on with someone else."

"And what Chris put my life on hold because of that arrogant prick, I don't think so I already wasted a year of my life on him, I'm not going to waste another second on him." She turned to Dave, "Thank you for your help Dave, don't worry about me you have something bigger to be worrying about, making sure that title stays around your waist." She hugged Stacy and Chris then walked around the table to Dave. Dave stood up and took hold of Victoria's hand. She reached up on her tiptoes and gave Dave a kiss on his cheek. Dave let her hand slip away from his as she turned and walked away from him.

* * *

Dave was pacing in his locker room; it had been one week since he had seen Victoria. Raw was about to start and he had yet to find out if she had even arrived at the arena yet. 

'I cant believe I'm this worried about her I hardly even know her.' Dave grabbed a pair of sunglasses, and looked in the mirror before leaving his locker room. Decided to keep him from going crazy he would at least go see if she was here. Dave turned the corner and began a search forVictoria's locker room. He took note of the names on the locker rooms as he passed them, HBK, Chris Jericho, John Cena. Dave stopped and looked at the door again. 'Cena is Smackdown what is he doing here.' Dave shook his head and continued on down the hallway. He passed HHH's locker room then, Eugene, followed by Ortons, and finally the Victoria's room. Dave stood in front of Victoria's door.

'It cant be a good thing that Randy, is right next door.' He knocked on the door and waited, no one answered. Again he knocked, this time he was rewarded by Victoria opening the door, dripping wet, a towel wrapped around her. Victoria blushed when she realized who was at the door, she stepped aside and let Dave in. Grabbing her bag, she walked to the bathroom.

"I'll just be a few minutes, make your self at home."

Dave grinned and sat down on a chair next to a small table, that Victoria's cell phone had been placed on. He picked up her cell and decided he would add his number to her address book. Then reaching into his pocket he retrieved his own cell phone and added Victoria's number.  
'I won't make the mistake of losing touch with her for another week.'

Dave groaned when he heard the hair dryer turn on.  
'A few minutes my ass.' The thought left his mind though when Victoria's phone went off.  
'To answer it or not that is the question?' Dave shrugged and flipped open the phone, seeing it was just Stacy, decided there would be no harm done if he answered.

--"Vicky, Chris said he saw Dave already, so he is here somewhere. Girl, you better go talk to him. He seems like a really sweet guy."

Dave chuckled. "Is that so."

--"Who is this?"

"Don't worry I'm a really sweet guy."

--Stacy gasped, "Dave, what are you doing with Vicky's phone?"

"Victoria is in the shower, you called, and I figured she wouldn't mind that I answered considering it's just you."

--"Dave, you tell her what you heard me say I will…"

"You will do what?"

--"I don't know yet but when I think of something you will wish you would have listened to me."

"Calm down Stacy I'll just tell her you called and that you had to talk to her about something."

--"Thanks Dave."

"Wait…"

--"Yes Dave?"

"Do you really think I'm a sweet guy?"

--"I meant what I said, you would be good for her Dave. She needs a guy like you in her life, even if she doesn't want to see that."

Dave laid her cell phone back on the table. He closed his eyes and leaned the head back. The hair dryer finally was turned off, and he dozed off. Victoria came out of the bathroom and heard Dave's deep breathing.

'I'll let him rest there for a while.' Just then there was a light knock on the door, Victoria quickly walked over to the door and opened it. The last thing she wanted to see was the sick grin on Randy's face.Something hit her over the head, and before shewent unconsciousthe last thing she saw was Dave being hit over the head with a chair. She could feel herself being dragged out of the room then everything went black.

**Read and Review I also need a newer diva, to play the girl who sleep with randy in chapter 2, pick a diva you dont like and send it along with your review and which ever diva gets the most will play a part in chapter 4. so review the faster you do the faster i can use the dive and write chapter 4.**

**sorry it is so short but it seemed like the perfect place to end the chapter.**


End file.
